1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile shades and more particularly pertains to a retractable sun deflector shade adapted to be secured to the interior of an automotive windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive sun shades is known in the prior art. More specifically, automotive sun shades which are retractable are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,238 discloses a windshield sunshade assembly. The assembly includes a shade member that can be retracted or extended in order to cover the windshield from the inside of the vehicle.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,479 which discloses an automotive sun screen assembly. The assembly includes a flexible sheet normally rolled up into a helical configuration on a roller located within a tubular housing. The flexible sheet can be unwound from the roller to extend along the windshield.
A U.S. Design Patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 309,885. The patent illustrates a design for a windshield sun shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,687 discloses a sun vision which rotates and slides and is capable of covering the top horizontal and slanted parts of a front windshield.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,506 which discloses a sun shade for automobiles which can be actuated by electric motors.
While these shades fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automotive sun shade assembly which includes a supply housing and a take-up housing. Additionally, the prior art shades do not illustrate a shade assembly wherein the shade is rolled up into a housing to the right or left of the driver. Furthermore, the prior art shade assemblies do not illustrate a shade assembly which includes a rectangular frame element.
In this respect, the automotive deflector shade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shading the interior portion of an automobile.
Therefore it can be appreciated that exists a continuing need for new and improved shades which can be used to shield the interior of an automobile from the suns rays.